Prim's Pov after the Reaping
by Future-Mrs.Mellark
Summary: So go inside the mind of Prim during the weeks to come. Still working on it thanks :


Fan Fiction Chapter 1

Prim's POV. This takes place after the reaping for the 74th Hunger Games.

The warm sunlight woke me up from a terrible and sleepless night. I sat up looking over to Katniss's bed, she wasn't there. She was probably hunting, then I realized that she was gone. She was on a train to her death. I shudder at the thought. I felt like crying just thinking of what awaits her. Suddenly I was crying , in between my cries I heard my mother. She whispered "Prim , sweetie, don't cry everything will be alright."

I looked at my mother, how could she say everything will be alright? Doesn't she know 23 children die and that my amazing big sister could die? I felt guilty that Katniss took my place in the games. I should have never let that happen. I rather die than Katniss.

I got off the bed, and went in the kitchen to find some food. I found some bread that would hold me for now. I though about how my mother and I would survive. Hopefully my mother wouldn't leave me like she did when daddy died. If she did well I had Gale and maybe to help me. I think people will help us, they are very fond of me. I started to clean the house, while mom stared into space. Here we go again, another depression that would seem to last lifetime. I forgave my mother for her last depression, but I doubt I will again if she leaves me. I cant handle it without katniss. I couldn't stand being in this depressing house where I seemed to be alone, I can't wait for Monday.

Finally Monday came and I was happy to leave the home. I just worried about my mother and how she would survive 7 hours alone. It felt so weird walking alone but then I saw my friend Rose. She walked up to me and hugged me. She said " Hey Prim, how you doing?" I wanted to tell her how I really felt, but I couldn't muster all of emotions correctly. So I simply said "Fine. But I really miss her, plus I'm soo scared!" Rose didn't know how to react so she just said " I hope the odds are in her favor!" We walked in silence to the school building and then our classroom.

The class was full of chatter and excitement, but as we walked in everybody got quiet and had a face of remorse displayed. Anyway class begun, our teacher walked in. She said "Children since the Hunger Games are this week we will be learning about it." She said this sadly, she looked around the class and she became sadder as she saw me. "We will be learning about the tribute for the this year's 74th Hunger Games," she said. I tried to pay attention to the lesson but I couldn't, all I thought about was how they could hurt Katniss.

My thoughts were interrupted when she said "that brings us to our district's tributes. Their names are Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Most of you know who Katniss is because she is Primrose's older sister." Everybody turned to look at my face. My class mates showed mixed emotions on their faces. Some of their faces showed sadness, sympathy, and anger toward the Capitol. But I know deep down they were happy it wasn't them or someone they care about.

Finally school ended, and I was so happy to leave. I had to leave the environment where everyone I passed had a face of sympathy toward me. Sometimes a few courageous ones would say " I'm sorry, or I wish your sister luck." I know most of them were genuine. I walked alone to my tiny and old home in the Seam. When I got home my mother was sleeping. Good at least she won't be crying to me or slipping away. Yet when I looked around the house, the condition showed that she slept all day. I tapped her arm and she awoke frightened. " Katniss," she screamed. "Run away get out of there!" "Mom," I cried. " Katniss is safe!" Well for now I thought to myself.

My mother turned toward the old and discolored wall and started to cry. After a couple of minutes she turned toward me again and whispered "Prim what if she dies?" This startled me, usually my mothers kept these thoughts to herself. She continued "I wouldn't be able to handle another death and new grief. Plus how would we survive?" I held my mother as if she's the child and I'm the mother. This little bit of comfort caused her face to soften and let her forget just for a moment. I hummed a song my father taught me, which caused my mother to fall asleep. Is this what the next week is going to be like, me being the adult in this horrible world.

An hour later there was a knock on the door. I thought it was the Gale, but it was actually . "Hello Prim may I speak to your mom for a moment. Ohh I have a loaf of bread for you." He gave me a large loaf of bread, which I placed in the tiny gray kitchen. I directed him to my mother who woke up. I left them to meet another visitor, Gale who had 2 rabbits already skinned. I smiled toward Gale, he returned the smile. Yet the smile disappeared as walked towards the door.


End file.
